horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Read Lots of Fanfiction
"I Read Lots of Fanfiction" is a song by Canadian rapper Lil Meerkat featuring vocals from rapper Lil Bodypillow and Tom Sawyer. Lyrics 'Cause you know in the old days they couldn't make the fan fiction they wanted to make They had to fake Sonic and Knuckles We can tell fanboys today, "Hey, I wanna fanfiction, furry" I read lots of fanfiction, I love it I read lots of fanfiction, I love it I read lots of fanfiction, I love it Your boyfriend is Tails, a loser I just pulled up on Discord Read that fan fiction in London Then I bought a body pillow Or a fursuit, I don't know nothin' And my fanboys gettin' ignorant Like a waifu, meme, we squatting All this ice on my wrist Look like I fell I’m Lil Flexer So much diamonds in my chest Ooh, frick, where’s the mine? Me and Euan being swole Ooh, frick, she my waifu I read lots of fanfiction, I love it, I love it (I love it) I read lots of fanfiction, I love it, I love it (I love it) Ayy, ayy I read lots of fanfic- Based and redpilled thats what they call me (yuh) Ur fat and so listen up weeb (bitch) I got traps on my dick (Felix) These traps you can't resist (traps) Bodypillow's fuckin on some shit (yeehah) Yeah i'm suckin on a dick (cock) Weed might be legal That don't mean shit (Nah) I'm still watching anime (JoJo) Touchin my dick (ew, brrrr boipussi) Virgin gang in this bitch (no sex) Fuck Ya'll fanfics shit (PooPoo) Meerkat, Bodypillow hit you with the shit (Sonic) Kawaiiichan can get this virgin dick (virgin) If you don't like traps you make me sick (cough) Come on this beat then murdered it Casey Anthony (Casey Anthony) Not going to lie I stole that last line Shout out to Lil B I read lots of fanfiction, I love it (I love it) I read lots of fanfiction, I love it (I love it) 'Cause you know in the old days they couldn't make the fan fiction they wanted to make They had to fake Sonic and Knuckles We can tell fanboys today, "Hey, I wanna fanfiction, furry” Why It Sucks # The audio mastering on this song is terrible. # The Auto-Tune on both Lil Meerkat and Lil Bodypillow's voice is unbearable, especially on the latter's. # The lyrics on this song are terrible and revolve around reading fanfiction, bodypillows, anime and "Virgin Gang". # The flow on this song is very terrible. # This song interpolates elements from the terrible song "I Love It", and somehow makes it even worse. # Tom Sawyer's intro and outro is unneeded and terrible. # The music video for this track is awful and somewhat laughable and features generic to awful green screen effects. Part of the music video for the original song that this is based on is stolen as well. # When Lil Bodypillow starts rapping, the beat turns into ear rape. # The album cover is awful and it was made in Photoshop. # There is a product placement in this song for Discord. It’s also worth mentioning that the music video has product placement for Beats and The Legend of Zelda book. # The song has a line in which Lil Meerkat compares himself to the infamous rapper Lil Flexer. The Only Redeeming Quality # At least Tom Sawyer doesn't repeat the same word over and over like he does in most of his songs. Music Video Lil Meerkat - I Read Lots of Fanfiction ft. Lil Bodypillow & Tom Sawyer (Official Music Video) Category:Lil Meerkat Songs Category:Lil Bodypillow Songs Category:Tom Sawyer Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Rip-offs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Horrible Remixes of Bad Songs Category:Short Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs